


Desire

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Cravings [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Credence Barebone dreams of Mister Graves. He imagines nightly, how his saviour’s large, warm hands would feel over his body.Percival Graves fantasizes about Young Credence. A beautiful, innocent boy who stole his attention. He wants to mar that pure beauty and taint him with his touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you felt an emotion so powerful it drove you to the brink of madness?

Credence Barebone dreams of Mister Graves. He imagines nightly, how his saviour’s large, warm hands would feel over his body. Not just on his face, his neck. They feel good there - warm, comforting, safe. But how much better would they feel on other parts of him? He pictures the slicked back hair and silver undercut. The heavy brows over steely eyes that always trap him in, with a piercing gaze that sees through his soul each time Credence meets his gaze. It is the reason Credence never dares to look into them, afraid he’d completely fall under the man’s spell and willingly give up his soul to him.

Credence wants Percival Graves. Desires him in all sorts of ways. Lusts for his low voice and soothing words in his ear; hungry for his touch to envelop him, embrace him in a protective cocoon and lull him to sleep; he thirsts for the man’s body against his, and have the man take him fully. He wishes to be one with Mister Graves, bury himself into him so they’d never be apart. Credence is thrilled by the idea of the temptation. The man would be his apple of sin, and Credence would gladly lap up every drop of its sweet juices.

Percival Graves fantasizes about Young Credence. A beautiful, innocent boy who stole his attention - a grown man, really - but the delicate cut of his cheeks, the curve of his pink, full lips and slant of his soft eyes made him too tender to be called such. Oh, he covets Credence’s shy glances and stiff, awkward stature. He yearns for the boy’s reciprocation of his touches, though at the same time the coy declinations and quiet affirmations drives him just as mad.

Percival seeks to make Credence Barebone his. He wants to mar that pure beauty and taint him with his touch; fancies the thought of taking the boy in his mouth and elicit all the beautiful sounds from his throat; he knows he would ravish the boy and never let him go. Despite the woman’s cruelties inflicted upon him, leaving red upon his white skin, the boy’s comeliness does not diminish; they only succeed in stoking Percival’s desire to steal him away. Percival is not a man of faith, but he prays there would be a day he would get a taste of this forbidden fruit. The young man will be his destruction, his downfall from grace, but Percival can see himself jumping into the abyss of his own volition and embrace the crash.

Surprisingly or not, it is Credence who takes the first fall. He clings to the subject of his affections, in tears from _pain-hurt-agony_ , wanting the red to stop dripping from his palms, begging the man of his dreams, his saviour, his Mister Graves to save him. Percival cannot deny his beloved’s tears, wanting nothing more but to stop his suffering, and with a gentle sweep of his thumb over broken skin, Credence feels relief. But his hunger remains unabated. Like a sinner of greed and gluttony, Credence wants more.

With teardrops still caught in his lashes, Credence shamelessly wants, and like a hesitant bite to temptation, he stutters his wish into Percival’s healing hands.

_Please save me. Please take me. Make me yours._

Credence had no need to beg, as Percival’s answers are immediate. He holds his boy’s face in his hands and readily takes the second fall.

_I will save you. I will take you and make you mine._

 


End file.
